


【all魯】2.0

by Lunatic_Y



Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y
Summary: ！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇！　OOC我錯！　魯夫受！　原作向/一點點玻璃渣
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347
Kudos: 4





	【all魯】2.0

那個少年總是活蹦亂跳、精力充沛、一刻都閒不下來。  
他是熱鬧、他是活力、他是歡笑的代名詞。

但他見過他安靜的時候。

在甲板上，靠著年輕的綠髮劍士。  
無論劍士是醒著還是睡著了，任何人在這種時候靠近都會被他用眼神阻止。  
而那個少年總能睡得特別香甜。

「啊，索隆你醒了啊？」  
睡眼惺忪的少年無意識的蹭了蹭他的人體靠枕。  
然後他會獲得一個輕輕的吻。

//

那個少年總是活蹦亂跳、精力充沛、一刻都閒不下來。  
他是熱鬧、他是活力、他是歡笑的代名詞。

但他見過他安靜的時候。

在廚房裡，坐在餐桌前看著金髮廚師忙碌的背影。  
無論廚師做得是什麼料理，他總是有辦法讓少年乖乖地待在那等著。  
那個少年總是笑得特別開心。

「香吉士這個真的好好吃！」  
少年的吃相還是那麼誇張，卻仍有辦法抽空讚揚他的廚師。  
然後他會獲得一個溫柔的吻。

//

那個少年總是活蹦亂跳、精力充沛、一刻都閒不下來。  
他是熱鬧、他是活力、他是歡笑的代名詞。

但他見過他安靜的時候。

在病床上，雙眼緊閉著，身上纏滿繃帶還安裝著些醫療器具。  
無論他試著跟他說什麼，少年一點回應都沒有。  
那個少年無論內外都是遍體麟傷。

「草帽屋，快點醒來吧。」  
數不清這是第幾次他握著少年的手低喃。  
然後他會小心翼翼地給他一個吻。

//

那個少年總是活蹦亂跳、精力充沛、一刻都閒不下來。  
他是熱鬧、他是活力、他是歡笑的代名詞。

但他見過他安靜的時候。

在星空下，少年就躺在他身旁靜靜地凝望星空。  
無論是小時候還是長大後，只要待在少年身旁他心裡的某一角總會變得柔軟。  
那個少年總是會笑著呼喚他。

「吶、魯夫，下次再一起來看星星吧?」  
就像從前一樣，但他保證再也不會缺席。  
然後他再一次寵溺的給了他一個吻。

//

少年一個人安靜待著的時候很少。

魯夫坐在營火前，黑亮的眼睛映著閃耀的火光一眨也不眨。  
營火烤的他臉頰紅通通的。  
無論是從前還是現在，他仍舊沒忍住朝那暖源伸出手。  
灼傷的痛楚讓他反射性地收回了手，他看著還有些疼的指尖止不住地眨眼。

「艾斯，別生氣了，別不理我嘛。」  
他好像從火光中看見兩個小孩子的身影。

那個少年這次卻再也沒等到，  
那個略帶粗魯的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.06.07 初稿完成  
> 2020.11.28 修改x1. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3


End file.
